


And yet are on 't

by alfaorionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfaorionis/pseuds/alfaorionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>«Gli altri lo avevano detto.» </i><br/>Sirius accarezza con lo sguardo la testolina blu elettrica di Teddy. Ha quasi due anni.</p>
<p>"Ho sempre pensato che non v'è nessuna felicità maggiore di quella della famiglia", disse un tale chiamato Fëdor Michajlovič Dostoevskij. Anche quando il cuore ha smesso di battere?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And yet are on 't

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo a William "soerpiùfigo" Shakespeare.

«Gli altri lo avevano detto.»  
Sirius accarezza con lo sguardo la testolina blu elettrica di Teddy. Ha quasi due anni.  
«Mh?» Remus lo ascolta distrattamente, mentre osserva accigliato il figlio arrampicarsi su un’altissima sedia.  
«Che l’avresti trovata, alla fine. Una famiglia.»  
Teddy si aggrappa alla tovaglia per mantenere l’equilibrio precario, ma il risultato è fin troppo scontato: la caduta ha una colonna sonora di cocci infranti e pianti. Senza contare il mezzo infarto di Andromeda. Quando Lunastorta prova a consolare il bimbo cercando di prenderlo in braccio senza successo, Sirius si scusa mimandogli una smorfia: “Inconvenienti da fantasma”.  
«L’ho sempre avuta.»  
Sorride.

 

Non sarà male, l’eternità.


End file.
